La ultima tarde
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Una tarde calurosa en Royal Woods se convierte en una pesadilla cuando sus habitantes empiezan a perder el control y a atacar a quien se cruce en su camino. Lincoln quien ha tenido una semana llena de problemas debe enfrentarse a algo peor. Con sus hermanas en peligro afuera, este sale dispuesto a salvarlas, enfrentándose a lo que puede ser su ultima tarde de vida.


**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un one-shot que pensaba en escribir desde ya hacía unos meses, solo que el tiempo, el trabajo y los problemas al momento de unir las ideas no me dejaban comenzar.**

 **Espero les guste esta historia, se que me quedo un poco larga pero espero que eso no sea un inconveniente al momento de disfrutarla.**

 **Ahora comencemos.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino.**

 **La ultima tarde**

El despertador sonó en aquella habitación estrecha la cual era en realidad un armario adaptado cuyo único ocupante era un chico de doce años que lo que menos quería era despertar pese a ser un día sábado con el cielo despejado aunque con un calor que haría que cualquiera tuviera ganas de irse a vivir al polo norte o al polo sur.

Aquella era la última semana de verano y pese a lo que se hubiera creído el calor era igual de fuerte que semanas anteriores, al punto que ya querían que llegara el frio, pero lo que molestaba a aquel chico de cabello blanco era el calor sino otras cosas que se habían acumulado y ahora lo estaban hundiendo.

Lincoln Loud salió de su cama y vio que eran las diez de la mañana, luego de bañarse para sentirse más fresco fue a ver si había alguien en casa pero este era el único habitante esa mañana.

La ausencia de todos en la casa Loud era algo que el agradecía pues lo que quería tras esa semana en la cual había iniciado la secundaria era calma, por suerte todas sus hermanas y sus padres tenían planes afuera.

Lori quien ahora era una estudiante universitaria se había ido a pasar todo el día con su novio Bobby, los dos tenían mucho que contarse sobre su primera semana de vida en la universidad ya que el destino y las dificultades económicas no le permitieron ir a estudiar con él a otra ciudad, aprovechaba cada momento para verlo.

Leni y Luna habían ido a pasear con sus amigos. Luan tenía varias fiestas ese día, Lynn se había ido a practicar con su equipo de baloncesto. Lucy fue a un evento de poesía. Lana y Lola habían ido a un concurso de belleza aunque la única concursante era Lola, Lana solo fue para ayudar con la iluminación. Lisa tenía una conferencia y Lily se había ido con su madre a visitar a su abuelo mientras su padre estaba inspeccionando las obras de lo que iba a ser su primer restaurante. En cuanto a Lincoln…

Este podría haber ido a pasar el día con uno de sus amigos o con todos ellos, pero ese era uno de sus problemas. No el que no supiera con quien ir, sino que ya no tenía amigos con los cuales pasar el fin de semana.

Sin nada que hacer, se puso a jugar un par de videojuegos y después a leer unas historietas, pensó en salir a dar una vuelta pero el calor le hizo reconsiderar la idea y prefirió quedarse en casa a esperar al resto de su familia y quizás hacer algo con ella al menos las cosas iban bien con casi toda su familia, excepto por una de sus hermanas.

Tras comer algo la tarde llego y con ella el aburrimiento.

\- Demonios, hubiera ido con aquellos chicos a su fiesta en la piscina al menos podría distraerme un rato da igual si la mayoría de ellos solo me querían ver por tener a alguien con mi título con ellos y eso si todavía lo tengo claro – dijo Lincoln hundiéndose en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando de pronto una serie de ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar provenientes de la calle, ruidos que fueron aumentando y que tomaron forma de gritos y se sirenas de policías y de ambulancias. Despues vio pasar frente a su casa un camión de bomberos pasar a toda velocidad, pensando que se trataba de algún incendio prendió la televisión y se encontró con un espectáculo que deseo nunca haber visto antes.

La imagen del noticiero trasmitía desde un helicóptero lo que Lincoln pensaba que era una batalla urbana, una entre los mismos habitantes de la ciudad.

\- Para quienes se acaban de conectar a esta señal la ciudad entera se ha vuelto un caos, lo mismo que ha estado pasando en diversos lugares alrededor del mundo y que empezó hace unos meses con el gran incendio de Berlín hoy a llegado a nuestras calles. Buena parte de la población ha enloquecido y está atacando a otras personas sin importar si se trataba de sus vecinos, familia o amigos.

Royal Woods era un verdadero pandemonio, podía ver como grandes masas de gente corrían tratando de escapar de aquellos que los perseguían con cuchillos, hachas, palos y con cuanta cosa pudiera ser usada de arma, había incluso quienes usaban sus propias manos para agredir a la gente.

A su alrededor los edificios eran incendiados sin importar quienes estuvieran adentro, llegando a verse verdaderas batallas contra esas personas enloquecidas en un intento por detenerlas, la policía trataba de disparar a los atacantes pero en la confusión era imposible identificar un blanco de forma clara.

Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía todas esas tomas aéreas, ya había escuchado de eso antes y como no hacerlo si la capital de Alemania ardió en una sola noche como lo hizo en la segunda guerra mundial, de hecho todo este tiempo aquel evento se había estado repitiendo y repitiendo en todo el mundo pero él nunca presto atención lo suficientemente como para formar un plan en caso de que algo como eso llegara a su ciudad. Todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en otra cosa y ahora era muy tarde.

Luego de un shock inicial regreso a la realidad y tomo su teléfono.

\- Vamos Leni, tienes que estar bien – dijo mientras marcaba.

El teléfono sonó pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo intento una vez más y nada.

\- ¡Maldición, Leni contesta de una vez!

Probo con Luna, Luan, Lynn y con todas sus demás hermanas pero no consiguió respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera sus padres le contestaron. Intento con la línea fija y esta sonó cortada.

\- Señores nos avisan que las antenas de telefonía han sido derribadas, los afectados están atacando estaciones de policías, estaciones de bomberos, intentan tomar la alcaldía he incluso se está peleando afuera del hospital, nos informan que estos están siendo guiados por…

La señal cayo en ese momento y a los diez segundos la televisión se apagó producto de los numerosos cortes energéticos.

Lincoln estaba verdaderamente desesperado, tenía miedo por sus hermanas y también tenía miedo de toda esa gente por lo que tampoco quería salir a la calle, pensó en subir a su cuarto he ir por su radio para hablar con Clyde hasta que recordó que este ya no le respondía sus llamadas.

\- Bien, bien tranquilo Lincoln, tranquilo ellas están bien, ellas están bien solo que no pueden contestar, recuerda que harían tus héroes en esta oportunidad, vamos piensa, piensa – pensó y finalmente la desesperación le gano nuevamente a la razón - ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlas, tengo que ir pero ya!

Corrió a la puerta, pero antes de abrir subió a su cuarto y de un cajón saco una pequeña caja rectangular la cual en su interior tenía un cuchillo con una funda verde con líneas de oro y un rubí en la empuñadura, lo saco y observo el acero damasco del que estaba hecho, su filo era de los mejores que había según le habían contado cuando lo recibió. Nunca lo había usado y tampoco quería hacerlo pero dada la situación aquello era lo único útil.

Antes de salir tomo algunas de las revistas de Lori y Leni y se hizo una especie de "armadura" envolviéndose brazos y torso con estas con ayuda de cinta adhesiva, algo que había visto en muchas películas de zombis donde los protagonistas se protegían con estas de las mordidas. Estaba aclaro que esto no lo protegería de objetos como un hacha, pero no había tiempo para buscar algo mejor así que tomo el bate de Lynn y se fue a la calle. Sabía que al salir podría estar viviendo su última tarde de vida, pero si esa era la consecuencia de salvar a sus hermanas, entonces aceptaba con gusto.

Mientras corría pensaba en todo lo que había estado pasando no en relación a aquellos eventos sino en cuanto a su propia vida, para Lincoln aquello era la cúspide de una serie de eventos que ya se habían estado dando uno tras otro y que de cierta forma se habían acomodado para ese gran final, una obra de varios actos en la cual el primero de ellos parecía estar lejos de ser el anunciante de todas sus pérdidas.

\- Bien, Lincoln sé que no pensaste en un plan para esto pero si hiciste uno para un apocalipsis zombi junto con Clyde, claro que este ahora no tiene ganas de verme pero eso no es importante ahora. Esa situación es casi la misma que esta solo que mucho más peligrosa – dijo mientras corría tratando de recordar el plan.

De tanto pensar en recordar lo que debía de hacer giro en una esquina solo para darse de lleno con una persona que tenía la ropa desgarrada, varios moretones y lo que termino por asustar a Lincoln, las manos manchadas de sangre.

Lincoln esperaba que se tratara de alguien que hubiera escapado de aquellos sujetos y que para hacerlo había peleado pero sus esperanzas se fueron cuando este se empezó a acercar paso a paso asía él.

\- ¿Señor se encuentra bien? – pregunto Lincoln mientras retrocedía.

\- Debo de castigar a niño de pelo blanco – dijo este.

Lincoln empuño el bate, sabía que debía de golpearlo pero no se sentía preparado. Una cosa eran las películas pero otra muy distinta era la vida real donde el miedo le gana a cualquier preparación y en su caso pensó en donde podría golpear y que hacer luego pero antes de llegar a una decisión el tipo simplemente se le fue encima y le dio dos golpes uno al rostro y otro al estómago, siendo enviado al suelo. Lincoln deseo haberse puesto una almohada en lugar de simple papel mientras intentaba respirar y soportar el dolor cuando vio que este cargo contra él por segunda vez, logro esquivarlo a tiempo y le lanzo un golpe con el bate pero este lo aparto con su brazo y se lo arrebato de sus manos lanzándolo lejos.

Al ver que ya no tenía su "arma" principal saco su cuchillo y lo amenazo con este.

\- ¡No dé un paso más!

\- Yo debo castigar a niño – dijo su atacante.

\- ¡Atrás le he dicho!

Con su cuchillo tenía la ventaja pero el escenario era el mismo o en su caso peor, si usaba esa arma iba a terminar matando a ese tipo y lo que menos quería era hacerlo, pero si quería de llegar a sus hermanas ese era el único camino.

Cuando el tipo lo ataco nuevamente, Lincoln se preparó para hundirle el arma, pero antes de eso un golpe del bate de Lynn fue directo contra la cabeza del tipo matándolo de un golpe, al ver que había pasado vio a Chunk con este en su mano.

\- ¿Estás bien Sir Lincoln?

\- Sí. Estoy bien – dijo recuperándose del impacto.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

\- Sí. Necesito de tu ayuda Chunk – dijo regresando en sí.

Subió a la camioneta y comenzaron a avanzar por la ciudad, mientras conducía esta se empezó a llenar de edificios en llamas y de grupos que intentaban defender sus hogares de aquellos enloquecidos, así como de cuerpos de ambos bandos que estaban tirados en la calle, al verlos Lincoln por poco se desmaya pero tras respirar profundamente logro evitarlo.

\- Chunk, sé que debí haberlo hecho antes, pero gracias por haberme salvado.

\- De nada amigo, hice lo que debería de hacer por el hermano de Luna, tuviste suerte de que te encontrara mientras iba a buscarla, fui a buscarla a tu casa pero no la encontré.

\- Luna no está en casa, salió con Leni al centro comercial.

\- Gracias, yo iba a buscarla a la tienda de discos, me ahorraste tiempo valioso.

\- De nada, por cierto ¿No han pensado en decírselo a mis padres?

\- Todavía no es el momento indicado, tus padres son buenos sujetos pero no sé cómo reaccionarían ante algo como eso, de hecho si no hubieras salido a correr esa mañana ni tú lo sabrías.

\- Descuida, sé que cuidaras muy bien a mi hermana y serás un gran novio para ella pese a la edad y esas cosas – dijo Lincoln tranquilizándolo.

\- Tienes mi palabra de que así será, te la di a ti y al Rey que te dio ese regalo – dijo señalando el cuchillo – solo que él me hizo prometer no hacer nada indebido o me haría bajar de un edificio sin usar la escalera ni el ascensor.

La mente de Lincoln trajo el recuerdo de un evento ocurrido hacia unos meses, en donde estaba en una gran catedral llena de gente vestida de forma elegante con trajes muy costosos presenciando una gran ceremonia en un país extranjero.

Aquel evento era un momento especial para Lincoln y para sus hermanas pues estaban en un momento histórico, presenciando como alguien que primero fue su vecino y amigo y después el príncipe de dos naciones era coronado Rey. Cuando terminaron de aplaudir tras el final de la ceremonia este llamo a Lincoln al frente.

Lincoln recordaba cada paso que dio, nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, no sabía por qué lo había llamado, al llegar al frente aquel Rey le dijo que le daba las gracias por el apoyo dado en los momentos más difíciles pese a que este era apenas un niño y que admiraba todo lo que él era capaz de hacer por sur hermanas por lo que le pidió que se arrodillara, cuando escucho eso sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo por un instante. ¿Acaso sería posible lo que estaba a punto de pasar?

El Rey comenzó entonces a decir unas palabras.

\- Muestra siempre valor frente a tus enemigos.

Mantén tú fe en Dios incluso en las horas más oscuras.

Se siempre humilde sin importar que tan grande sea el triunfo.

Haz justicia buscando siempre la verdad.

Defiende al pueblo, a tu familia y a tus amigos.

¿Prometes respetar este juramento?

\- Sí. Lo juro – dijo este tratando de articular cada palabra adecuadamente.

Ahora Lincoln Loud – dijo poniendo su espada en sus hombros - yo te nombro caballero del reino.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos, Lincoln se puso de pie viendo como todos esos nobles lo aplaudían pese a que nunca lo habían visto en su vida, pero los que más aplaudían eran sus padres y sus hermanas viendo lleno de orgullo. Sus padres estaban llorando de emoción y sus hermanas gritaban su nombre, pero fue la sonrisa de una de ellas y su mirada lo que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

Lincoln regreso de ese sueño del pasado a la pesadilla del presente, trataba de sentirse seguro en esa camioneta y apretaba su cuchillo resistiendo el miedo que le daban las escenas de lucha que sentía al mirar por la ventana, lo único que quería era llegar al centro comercial y sacar a Leni y a Luna de ese lugar para después ir por el resto de sus hermanas.

\- Chunk ¿Podemos ir por el resto de mis hermanas después? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Por supuesto que si mi amigo – dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda - solo espero que tengas un lugar seguro donde escondernos hasta que llegue el apoyo.

No pudo mencionar lugar alguno pues uno de aquellos alterados se arrojó contra el vehículo siendo atropellado, el problema no fue aquel individuo, sino la pérdida de control de la camioneta que termino de darse contra un poste.

Algo adoloridos lograron salir de la camioneta, Lincoln se apoyó contra una pared algo confundido mientras que Chunk se sentaba apoyado en el poste intentando recuperarse.

\- ¿Estás bien Lincoln? – dijo Chunk mientras se tocaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Si, solo que no estaba preparado – dijo este tratando de superar el impacto.

En ese instante el teléfono de Lincoln comenzó a sonar sacándolo de su bolcillo con rapidez y contestándolo sin siquiera ver el nombre del dueño de esa llamada.

\- ¡¿Quién habla?! – pregunto Lincoln apresurado.

\- Lincoln soy yo Lisa.

\- ¡¿Lisa estás bien?! ¡¿Estas a salvo?! ¡Por favor dime que no te ha pasado nada! – pregunto Lincoln con tanta rapidez que apenas la pequeña genio entendió lo que quería decir.

\- Estoy bien Lincoln, Lana, Lola y yo estamos a salvo, logre correr a tiempo y me refugie en ese lugar donde hacen los concursos de Lola.

\- ¿Cómo lograste llamarme? Las líneas están caídas

\- ¿De verdad piensas que algo como eso va a detenerme? Por favor me ofende que no pienses en que puedo superar ese tipo de problema – dijo algo indignada.

\- ¡¿Sabes algo de las demás?! – pregunto dejando de lado el orgullo de su hermana.

\- Mamá y las otras están embolsadas en los lugares donde se encuentran.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que están atrapadas y no se pueden mover, los afectados están atacando a los alrededores de los lugares en donde están ubicadas y no pueden salir de ahí. Lucy es la única que está en posibilidad de escapar. Lori quiso volver pero le di órdenes exactas de no cometer esa estupidez.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- No contesta – dijo de forma directa – no sé nada de él.

Lincoln respiro profundo esperando que no le haya pasado nada.

\- Lisa escucha, iré por ustedes, voy por Lucy y luego por ustedes.

\- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Las probabilidades de que sobrevivas…!

\- ¡Me importa un pepino las probabilidades yo iré por ustedes cueste lo que cueste! – dijo antes de cortar.

Después de terminar la llamada se acercó a Chunk quien estaba viendo el estado de la camioneta.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Pues no esta muy bien – respondió este – lo siento pero este bebé no va a volver a andar por un buen tiempo – dijo resignado.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito golpeando la camioneta - ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a ayudarlas!?

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo quiero hacer lo mismo por Luna pero en una situación así lo mejor será llegar a pie y con extremo cuidado hasta que llegue la ayuda, además no creo que sean tantos como lo dicen…

Algo llamo la atención del rockero británico quien llevo su vista al cielo, Lincoln hizo lo mismo y se encontró con algo que cambiaría la situación presentada hasta ese momento pero para peor.

El cielo quedo cubierto de un enjambre de seres con alas emplumadas, algunos tenían dos alas pero otros tenían cuatro he incluso seis de estas, como si se tratara de una formación militar aquel enjambre se dividió en varias formaciones y cada uno comenzó a atacar la ciudad.

\- Justo cuando esto no podía empeorar más – dijo Lincoln.

\- Yo esperaba que esto no pasara, pero son los alados quienes al parecer son los más afectados por lo que sea eso que está convirtiendo a la gente en monstruos o mejor dicho son los más peligrosos al momentos de ser afectados por eso – dijo Chunk tratando de soportar el miedo – van a hacer con Royal Woods lo mismo que hicieron con Berlín.

\- No lo harán – dijo Lincoln con firmeza – todo va a salir bien, tú vas a rescatar a Leni y a Luna, y yo voy a ir por mis hermanas menores y las llevare a casa.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esas cosas están en el cielo y la tierra te mataran tan pronto te vean! Por favor Lincoln ven conmigo y te mantendré a salvo.

\- Estaré bien por mi cuenta, además soy el hombre del plan y tengo conmigo a Guardajuramentos – dijo mientras tomaba su cuchillo del suelo de la camioneta – tu quédate el bate de Lynn y defiende a mis hermanas.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, tienes mi palabra de caballero de que todo saldrá bien, ahora anda, ve y ayúdalas.

\- Cuídate Lincoln – dijo Chunk mientras salía corriendo.

\- Cuídate Chunk – dijo viendo cómo se iba – "Mi palabra de caballero" será mi palara de ex caballero.

Lincoln comenzó a correr con la meta de llegar al lugar donde estaba Lucy, si bien quería desde un principio salvar a todas sus hermanas no siempre el plan sobrevive a la batalla y aquel golpe suicida de uno de los afectados termino por llevar por los suelos ese plan, pero muy en el fondo lo que quería era ayudar a una de sus hermanas en específico una con la que había compartido más de lo que se hubiera imaginado antes.

Todo había empezado tras su juramentación como caballero, pero sospechaba que bien podría haber empezado antes cuando después de mucho tiempo los dos tuvieron que volver a dormir juntos esta vez en total calma y sin los incidentes que tanto molestaban a Lincoln, sea como fuese que haya sido las cosas con Lynn se hicieron cada día más distintas, con la noticia de que Lincoln ahora era un caballero recorriendo el pueblo, muchas chicas empezaron a fijar su atención en él y se le empezaron a acercar, cosa que no fue tomada muy bien por su hermana mayor quien empezó a sentirse celosa por eso, pero en lugar de espantar a todas ellas se hizo más cercano a Lincoln llegando a compartir muchas de sus actividades de este, cosa que también hizo el peliblanco al practicar muchos más deportes de los que alguna vez pensó que practicaría.

Al mes los dos empezaban a salir juntos y fue así como los sentimientos entre ellos cambiaron, al darse cuenta de que estaban sintiendo algo uno por el otro terminaron por iniciar una relación de novios a escondidas de todos. Aquello era algo que iba a ser complicado desde el principio para ambos pero de todas formas estaban dispuestos a llevar su relación sin importar nada más. Pero esa idea al final termino por estrellarse con la realidad.

Al pensar en cada momento con ella, Lincoln sintió las ganas de encontrarse con ella, de correr para abrasarla y besarla sin importar quienes estuvieran al frente, quería volver con ella y pedirle perdón por haberla dejado.

\- Tengo que llegar a donde esta Lynn – dijo cambiando la ruta hacia la cancha de baloncesto – le diré que quiero estar con ella y solo con ella, que no importa lo que haya dicho antes. Podríamos escapar juntos, después de todo las chicas estarán bien, vendrán a salvarlas y estarán a salvo, nosotros podríamos escapar de la ciudad he irnos lejos, total hoy la ciudad está llena de muertos que son dos más.

Podemos irnos al bosque y comenzar una familia, Lynn es una gran experta en muchas cosas, no hay nada que sería complicado para ella y yo siempre tengo un plan para todo además tengo a "Guardajuramentos" – dijo mirando su cuchillo.

\- "Rompejuramentos querrás decir, vas a agregar más a la lista Lincoln" – sintió que dijo una voz.

Lincoln se quedó parado y pronto empezó a sentir asco de cada una de las palabras que había dicho. ¿De verdad se sentía capaz de destruir a su familia al hacerlos pensar que habían muerto? ¿Estaba de verdad dispuesto a hacerlos sufrir, a hacerlos llorar lágrimas de dolor solo por un deseo suyo que quizás su hermana ni siquiera quería cumplir? Incluso si esta hubiera querido tarde o temprano alguien ese plan se habría caído y todo saldría a la luz.

\- ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Prometí salvar a mis hermanas no abandonarlas, así que eso es lo que hare!

En ese momento una explosión se escuchó en el cielo, al mirar hacia arriba vio como un alado, había destruido las aspas de un helicóptero y este comenzaba a caer, todos los que estaban cerca corrieron alejándose del sitio a toda velocidad, Lincoln hizo lo mismo y se arrojó al suelo al momento de producirse la caída y posterior explosión del aparato justo en el lugar donde hubiera estado si este hubiera seguido corriendo antes de cambiar de opinión.

Tomándolo como una señal del cielo fue directo a donde Lucy, entrando al café en donde esta se suponía que estaría.

\- ¡Lucy Loud! ¡¿Alguien ha visto a Lucy Loud?! – grito Lincoln al entrar luego de que quitaran la barricada de la puerta para que pase.

\- Está en la azotea – dijo una mecerá – dijo que quería verlo todo.

Lincoln subió por las escaleras y encontró a su hermana menor apoyada en un muro mientras observaba la ciudad que poco a poco iba ardiendo en llamas con grandes columnas de humo negro que se iban elevando hacia el cielo, a lo lejos se oían los sonidos de una batalla que mezclaba disparos y gritos con órdenes de la policía y de los pocos soldados que habían llegado mezclados con los de los afectados por aquel mal que descargaban su furia contra el que encontraran a su paso. Sobre la ciudad podían verse a los alados, ángeles que atacaban con antorchas, arcángeles con variedad de poderes, principados con cuerpos y alas de metal, querubines con cuatros alas y serafines con seis de esas.

\- Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Lincoln poniéndose a su lado.

\- ¿Este es el fin Lincoln? – pregunto esta sin siquiera voltear - ¿Crees que las esperanzas por fin terminaron y llego nuestra hora final.

Lincoln noto que esta estaba temblando por lo que la abrazo para calmarla, pese a gustarle lo oscuro, ella era una niña de nueve años que tenia las mismas emociones que cualquier niña de su edad y el miedo era uno de ellos.

\- Todo va a salir bien Lucy, todo va a salir bien, el mundo ha visto cosas peores, que son unos cuantos locos y un par de alados que no pueden controlarse. Es verdad que mientras más fuertes sean más peligrosos son, pero eso no evita que haya quienes los enfrenten.

\- Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Nunca me gustaron los alados, de cierta forma sentía envidia de ellos pero nunca quise que esto les pasara.

\- Yo tampoco, pero no todos están así, sé que allá afuera debe quedar alguno que está luchando por proteger a sus seres queridos igual que yo lo hare por ustedes. Ahora tenemos que partir y llegar con las otras.

Los dos salieron a la calle con prisa pero sin correr como locos, cualquiera podría estar acechando en una esquina listo para atacarlos, por suerte aquella parte de la ciudad aún estaba lejos del conflicto principal.

Mientras avanzaban este veía a su hermana y recordó cómo fue que él y Lynn estuvieron pendientes de ella para evitar que se diera cuenta de su relación cada vez que estaban juntos en casa, pero ella no fue la primera en enterarse de su relación de hecho nunca se enteró de ella, quien se enteró primero fue el mismo que le entrego su título.

Hacía tres semanas que Lincoln estaba en su habitación viendo algunas cosas en su computadora cuando recibió una video llamada, al contestar se encontró con su amigo el Rey quien estaba con un rostro serio, este le dijo que los había visto besándose con Lynn en la playa el fin de semana anterior durante de una de sus visitas a Royal Woods.

\- Lincoln entiendo que quizás todo eso se debe a una cosa relacionada a la edad, quizás has estado mucho tiempo con ella y las cosas se malinterpretaron, eso pasa con cualquiera hasta a mi me paso con una amiga.

\- Este no es un malentendido, lo que yo siento por ella es real, la amo y por eso es que los dos somos novios – fue la respuesta de Lincoln.

\- Mira – dijo el Rey manteniendo la calma – que la ames está bien, pero no de esa forma, eso es amor de hermanos que se ha distorsionado es todo, mira si quieres puedo recomendarte un psicólogo, conozco a muchos que son muy buenos, dos de ellas…

\- ¡No necesito un psicólogo! ¡Yo la amó por lo que es y esa es mi decisión! ¿Acaso tú no hiciste ese juramento de que pelearías para que todos pudieran tomar su propio camino?

\- ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Yo me refería a seguir el destino que uno mismo se pone! Además Lincoln eres un caballero juramentado, tienes ciertas pautas que mantener.

\- Pues aquí es lo mismo, en ninguna parte jure el que Lynn y yo no seamos novios.

\- ¡Eso se sobreentiende! ¡Un caballero debe de ser un modelo de virtud! ¡Puede cometer errores, pero tú ya te fuiste muy lejos!

\- Porque yo quise, además tú me habrás dado un título, pero no eres mi hermano, ni mi padre y tampoco te debo lealtad como si fueras mi Rey. ¿Qué vas a hacer acaso? ¿Decirle a mis padres? No tienes ninguna prueba – dijo desafiante

\- Es verdad – dijo este manteniendo la firmeza – no soy nada de eso que has mencionado, y no tengo nada, además tengo dos reinos que debo reconstruir y defender, no tengo tiempo para meterme en tus asuntos y tampoco pienso decir algo de lo que vi.

Lincoln quedo desconcertado con esa afirmación.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Dejare que todo caiga por su peso si no haces caso a esta advertencia. Termina tu "relación" con Lynn o de lo contrario todo se sabrá de una forma u otra y mientras más pase el tiempo mayor será el golpe de aquel martillo. En cuanto a Lynn no tengo nada que decirle que no te lo haya dicho ya a ti. Puedes repetirle mi advertencia la próxima vez que vayas a su dormitorio.

\- No va a pasar nada, puedes estar seguro – dijo molesto con aquella última frase.

\- Y tú puedes estar seguro de que no te regresare tu título de caballero hasta que todo termine, si es que termina bien claro esta y no han destruido a su familia con sus actos.

Al recordar aquello sintió que de cierta forma tenia razón en aquella advertencia, pero tenía que olvidarse de aquello y continuar con su objetivo actual, luego de un rato llego hasta el lugar donde se suponía que iba a darse el concurso de Lola.

Nuevamente se encontró con una puerta cerrada y bloqueada con todo tipo de muebles por lo que debió de esperar un buen rato en la puerta hasta que lo dejaran pasar a él y a Lucy.

En el interior muchos padres estaban tratando de mantener calmadas a sus hijas mientras que otros trataban de comunicarse con el mundo exterior o de escuchar una noticia en la radio.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lucy! – gritaron Lana y Lola al lanzarse a abrazar a sus hermanos.

\- Me alegra que estén a salvo chicas ¿Dónde está Lisa? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Intentando conocer con total detalle lo que está pasando allá afuera – dijo Lisa apareciendo con un blog de notas en la mano.

\- Ya sabes cómo están las cosas, todos se volvieron locos – dijo Lucy.

\- Me refiero al patógeno que esta ocasionando todo y como es que se cruzó el océano sin que lo detectaran, le di órdenes claras a toda agencia de salubridad y al parecer ninguna se animó a seguir mis consejos – dijo la científica de cinco años.

\- ¿Sabes qué es? – pregunto Lana.

\- No. No tengo ni idea, no hay nada que muestre como se extiende, ni cómo se contagia solo sé que tiene preferencia por los individuos con características ornitológicas

\- Sea como sea, tenemos que salir de aquí he ir con las otras – dijo Lincoln.

\- Corrección, tenemos que ir a casa. Es el lugar más seguro – dijo Lisa.

\- ¡¿Están locos o qué?! Si salen esos locos nos mataran a todos – dijo Lola.

\- Sin mencionar que tienen ojos en el cielo – dijo Lucy.

\- Chicas, yo di mi palabra de que las protegería – dijo Lincoln tratando de tener confianza pese al miedo que sentía – y eso es lo que voy a hacer, sea o no un caballero sigo siendo su hermano mayor así que vámonos.

Pese a las suplicas de algunos padres el grupo se marchó por las calles, Lincoln tenía el doble de cuidado que tuvo con Lucy escondiéndose cada vez que pasaba alguno de los afectados o arrojándose al suelo si se escuchaban balas cerca de donde estaban.

En el camino recordó lo que acababa de decir a sus hermanas, ellas seguían creyendo que él era un caballero, de hecho Lola se sentía feliz al decir que ya prácticamente era una verdadera princesa y que solo le faltaba el dragón y el castillo, no quería pensar cómo se reaccionarían si supieran la verdad.

No quería que "El martillo" cayera por segunda vez, él había olvidado la advertencia después de esa conversación y ni le importaba pensar en eso, solo lo recordó aquel sábado con Lynn.

El fin de semana anterior todos habían salido, siendo el único que pensaba quedarse en casa, pero nunca espero que Lynn después de que todos salieran se volvería a meter a la casa para estar con él y después de ese momento a solas en su habitación mientras se vestía tras esos momentos de pasión aquellas palabras le regresaron.

\- No va a pasar nada – se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Lynn quien se estaba echada recuperándose.

\- No nada, pero… ¿Estas segura de que hoy era un día seguro?

\- Completamente, si no, no hubiera estado aquí – respondió está abrazándolo nuevamente.

Con eso se quitó toda preocupación, un embarazo no sería el martillo del que le advertían, lo que no se imagino es que no todos los golpes se dan de la misma forma.

En este caso un descuido después de salir en la escuela al iniciar esa semana, un impulso por parte de ambos que se materializo en un beso que tuvo como testigos a los amigos de Lincoln.

Aquellos chicos ni siquiera dijeron una palabra pero la expresión en sus rostros fue algo que nunca se le borraría de su mente al peliblanco, antes de que les pudiera decir algo estos se fueron corriendo, lo evitaron por unos días, hasta que Rusty y Stella se le aparecieron a modo de embajadores mientras este regresaba de la escuela, le dijeron que no dirían nada de lo que vieron pero que no podían estar con alguien como él, que no soportaban el tener que recordar algo como eso como si nada hubiera pasado o como si fuera algo común, pero que esperaban que de alguna forma todo volviera a la normalidad.

Lincoln no pudo soportar perder a sus amigos de toda la vida y ese mismo día término con Lynn quien le dijo que los olvidara y que ahora tenía a decenas de amigos nuevos con los que podía empezar de cero, pero para él eso no era lo que quería, no le importaba ser amigo de unos chicos que solo lo querían por un título que ya no tenía, quería amigos de verdad siendo o no caballero.

La deportista le insistió en que no le importaba si era caballero, príncipe, rey, heladero o vendedor de periódicos, que lo iba a querer de cualquier forma, pero para Lincoln ya era muy tarde, sentía que ya había perdido mucho. Lo que siguió a eso fue una lista de insultos de todo tipo, cobarde fue lo más suave que le dijo esta, para luego irse a casa llorando, sus hermanas le preguntaron que había pasado pero este se limitó a decir que no tenía idea.

Con eso llego al final de los recuerdos de todas aquellas cosas que le habían pasado, quería olvidarlas pero lo que estaba pasando las traían de vuelta a su mente, sea como fuese tenía una meta que cumplir y tras inhalar y exhalar aire reanudo su avance, de pronto unas voces y el ruido de unos pasos corriendo que les sonaban familiares le llamaron su atención.

Se trataban de sus amigos Clyde, Rusty, Lian, Zach y Stella quienes corrían junto a otras dos personas, el problema es que un tipo con las ropas bañadas en sangre, con un cuchillo de carnicero los estaba persiguiendo, para empeorar las cosas otro apareció con un cuchillo de cocina y pronto los rodearon.

\- Por favor no nos hagan daño les daremos lo que sea – dijo Clyde pidiendo piedad.

\- No les hemos hecho nada, solo queremos llegar a casa – dijo Rusty.

\- ¡Dejen en paz a estos niños y métanse con nosotros cobardes! – le grito uno de sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Mataremos a todos por igual! – dijo el del cuchillo de carnicero.

\- ¡Castigaremos a todos los que se lo merecen! – dijo el otro.

Lincoln estaba asustado por sus amigos, sentía que debía de hacer algo pero también quería proteger a sus hermanas y en gran medida a él, jamás había peleado con su arma y no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero dadas las circunstancias tuvo que recordar la arte donde el juro proteger a sus amigos y al pueblo y con todo el valor que pudo juntar se fue dispuesto a salvarlos.

\- ¡Oigan idiotas, si quieren a alguien aquí me tienen! – les grito Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Lincoln que haces?! – le grito Clyde.

\- ¡Cumpliendo lo que prometí salvando a mis amigos!

\- ¡Te cortare en pedacitos! – grito el del cuchillo de carnicero.

Lincoln se lanzó contra aquel tipo, el cual alzó el cuchillo, para golpearlo en el rostro, pero él lanzo un tajo al vientre y "Guardajuramentos" atravesó la tela, la piel, los músculos y los intestinos de aquel afectado el cual soltó el arma y cayo de rodillas, Lincoln con rapidez le clavó la hoja en la garganta ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

\- "No te desmalles, por lo que más quieras no te desmalles" decía Lincoln en su mente al ver lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Lincoln reacciona! – grito Stella.

El segundo se lanzó hacia él con un cuchillo aprovechando el estado de Lincoln, por suerte regreso a la realidad y esgrimiendo a "Guardajuramentos" le corto la mano con gran velocidad y luego le clavó el acero damasquino en el vientre, se quedó así hasta que tuvo la mano manchada de sangre hasta la muñeca. Al sacarlo comenzó a sollozar por lo que acababa de hacer, miro a sus ex amigos y se fue corriendo donde sus hermanas.

No podía creer que acababa de matar a esas dos personas, podían haber estado enfermos, pero seguían siendo personas, estuvo así hasta que llegaron a casa siendo correr al baño para vomitar y limpiarse la sangre lo primero que hizo, pese a que Lisa le pidió sacar una muestra antes de hacerlo.

\- Quédate la que hay en mi cuchillo, de seguro te deberá de servir – le dijo mientras se echaba en su cama.

\- Eso hare, pero por ahora me encargare de activar las defensas de la casa.

\- ¿Defensas?

Lisa apretó el botón de un control y unas placas metálicas bajaron en donde estaban las puertas y las ventanas.

\- Con eso estaremos bien, las defensas son impenetrables y también puse unas cámaras afuera por si alguna de nuestras hermanas logra llegar a la casa y podamos dejarla pasar.

\- ¿Pensabas que algo como esto podía pasar?

\- Sí. Al ser un fenómeno desconocido imagine que tarde o temprano podría afectarnos directamente.

Así estuvieron un rato esperando a que alguna de sus hermanas apareciera, escuchando la radio sobre cómo iba todo afuera y de vez en cuando mirando por las cámaras por si había alguna amenaza, cámaras que empezaron a fallar una por una.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No lo sé, debe de ser una falla técnica – dijo Lisa.

La causa de aquellas fallas las descubrieron cuando la puerta se iba congelando para que después el hielo se rompiera llevándose trozos de metal con este, aquel proceso se repitió una y otra vez.

\- Un arcángel – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Dijiste que era impenetrable! – le grito Lola.

\- ¡Existen muchos grados de impenetrable! – le respondió.

Finalmente la puerta cedió y dio pase a una mujer de unos veinticinco años con las alas pintadas de sangre y una lanza de hielo en sus manos.

\- ¡Quédense detrás mío! – grito Lincoln al tiempo que empezaban a retroceder mientras que subían las escaleras.

\- Esto se encargara de ella – dijo Lisa enviándole una serie de robots hechos con objetos viejos de la casa los cuales se le arrojaron encima a la alada, la cual los destruyo en solo unos minutos.

Se metieron al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy al tiempo de que sus mascotas se lanzaron contra la invasora siendo despachadas con rapidez y quedando heridas de gravedad por acción de la lanza de hielo.

\- ¡No vas a tocarlas! ¡Juro por mi vida que no lastimaras a mis hermanas! – le grito Lincoln al tiempo que la amenazaba con su cuchillo.

\- Tienes una pieza muy interesante, dime ¿De dónde la sacaste? – dijo al ver el cuchillo.

\- Se llama "Guardajuramentos" es el regalo de un Rey, acero damasquino mezclado con magia.

\- Yo le llamaría "Rompejuramentos" – dijo la arcángel.

\- Por favor, estas enferma, yo puedo encontrar una cura a lo que te pasa – dijo Lisa.

\- No estoy enferma, ustedes lo están y como toda enfermedad que existe yo debo de erradicarla.

\- ¡Pues inténtalo! – grito Lincoln y se lanzó contra ella.

La arcángel lo mantenía a raya, mientras que Lincoln intentaba acercarse a ella, esperaba que esa pelea sirviera para que sus hermanas escaparan, pero en lugar de hacerlo se quedaron inmóviles viendo como su hermano intentaba resistir cada golpe con su cuchillo, el cual si bien estaba hecho de un buen acero no era capaz de romper la lanza de hielo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! ¡Corran tontas!

\- ¡Lincoln! – grito Lana al tiempo en que un golpe hizo volar su arma de su mano.

El peliblanco trato de buscarlo pero antes de poder hacer algo un chorro de agua de su enemiga lo mando contra la pared envolviéndolo y congelándose casi al instante, quedando atrapado y sintiendo un frio que era como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaban en su piel.

La arcángel se fue acercando a Lincoln creando un puñal de hielo en una de sus manos y poniéndoselo en el cuello.

\- Diste una buena pelea pero tu tiempo en este mundo llego a su fin. Es hora de que cumplas con tu castigo.

\- ¡Cállate y muere! – grito Lucy clavándole el cuchillo de Lincoln en la espalda, esta intento defenderse pero las fuerzas y la vida la abandonaron cayendo al suelo de la habitación.

Eso fue lo último que vio Lincoln antes de desmayarse por el frio.

Al despertar se encontró en su cama envuelto en un montón de sabanas y cobijas encontrando a la misma persona con lo que todo comenzó.

\- Me alegra que hallas despertado – dijo aquel Rey.

\- Las chicas ¿Donde…?

\- Están bien, personal médico las está atendiendo allá abajo. Me contaron lo que paso y como terminaste así, fueron ellas quienes te sacaron de esa trampa de hielo. También están curando a tus mascotas, en unos días estarán como nuevas.

\- ¿Sabes algo de mi familia? – pregunto sentándose y quitándose todas esas cobijas.

\- Todos están a salvo solo que por ahora el tránsito por la ciudad está muy restringido y no pueden venir con rapidez, estuve peleando en donde estaba Leni y Luna, ellas están bien físicamente, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Muchos de sus amigos murieron peleando, diría que pelearon como héroes, pero los héroes deberían luchar como ellos. Así que, bueno ya te imaginaras que tan destrozadas están en este momento.

\- ¡Chunk!

\- Tranquilo – dijo calmándolo – está vivo, fue de los más valientes del día.

Luego de eso se hizo un silencio y Lincoln decidió por hablar de aquello con lo que tuvo que cargar esa semana. Contándole todo, salvo lo que paso aquel fin de semana con Lynn.

\- Sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero al menos no destruiste a tu familia en el proceso – dijo el Rey.

\- No. Solo perdí a mis amigos y mi hermana me odia.

\- Yo no diría eso. Tu grupo pregunto por ti cuando venía para acá, me contaron todo lo que hiciste y como los salvastes. Se nota que en el fondo todavía te tienen aprecio y estoy seguro de que todo volverá a la normalidad con ellos. Con Lynn, bueno se le pasara tarde o temprano y entenderá que ese fue el camino correcto aunque ahora eso le esté doliendo. Y por eso querido amigo, te regreso tu titulo – dijo entregándole a "Guardajuramentos"

\- ¿Por terminar mi relación con Lynn?

\- No. Aunque eso es una parte, tú cumpliste con lo que juraste, fuiste valiente en todo momento y protegiste a tus hermanas, a tus antiguos amigos y a dos desconocidos. No buscaste un bien personal en base a eso, si no que luchaste por los otros y eso es lo que un verdadero caballero debe hacer.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se alegrara, por fin se sentía liberado de toda esa carga y pudiera ver las cosas con un mayor optimismo. Aquella pudo haber sido su última tarde y poco no le falto para eso, pero en su lugar se convirtió en una donde pudo demostrar más de lo que él pensó que podía ofrecer.

\- Gracias – dijo Lincoln agradecido – el lunes me encargare de hablar con los chicos y tratare de que todo vuelva a ser normal.

\- ¿Por qué esperar hasta el lunes, si puedes hablar con ellos ahora? Además tienes a un experto en diplomacia para eso – dijo animándolo.

\- Podría hacerlo, pero por ahora quiero empezar por casa – dijo saliendo de su cama y cruzando la puerta de su habitación - no todos los días estas a punto de perder a tu familia y creo que estar con ella el fin de semana luego de pasar por este momento es lo más adecuado.

 **Y así queridos amigos llegamos al final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado mucho, si han estado atentos podrán ver algunas referencias a ciertos fics de buenos amigos, así como la parte fundamental de Alas al vuelo, que puedo decirles, me gusta usar a esos personajes.**

 **En fin, les agradezco el que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero disfruten mis otras historias.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
